Two Nations And The World
by FreeRum And LiberTea
Summary: Những cuộc đối thoại ngắn của các quốc gia trên thế giới về America và England. Fluff, humor, romance. Tạm ngưng cập nhập vì tác giả lười lắm. Nhưng không sao vì mỗi chương đều có thể đọc riêng biệt :D
1. Chapter 1: Italians Know First

**1\. Germany & Italy**

"Anh Germany, anh Germany!" Vang lên trong hội trường sau cuộc họp là giọng nói ríu rít của cậu người Ý trẻ tuổi gọi với theo một thanh niên chững chạc, vẻ ngoài tầm hai mươi đang sửa soạn tài liệu chuẩn bị rời phòng. Cậu chạy nhanh đến chỗ anh, suýt vấp ngã nếu không có đôi tay rắn chắc giữ lại. Cậu cười khì, nhân đó ôm chầm lấy anh.

"Có chuyện gì vậy Italy?" Thanh niên ấy trả lời với giọng Đức đặc sệt, gương mặt thoáng ửng đỏ vì hành động của người đang choàng tay ôm mình. Ít người biết rằng họ chính là nhân dạng của hai quốc gia Âu châu có tuổi đời cả ngàn năm. Ừ thì, Ít nhất là một trong hai người. Italy tiếp lời:

"Ve~ Em vừa biết được England và America rất thân nhau cơ."

"Thân nhau?" Germany có chút tò mò. Chẳng phải hai người họ luôn bất hòa trong mọi buổi họp mặt sao?

"Đúng vậy, ve~ England và America là bạn của nhau nên họ mới ngủ cùng nhau như chúng ta vậy. Thật tốt khi thấy hai người thân thiết như vậy nhỉ anh Germany?" Cậu liến thoắng, nụ cười vẫn nở trên môi.

"Ng...ngủ cùng nhau? Chắc cậu lầm rồi Italy, không thể có chuyện đó đâu." Người thanh niên Đức đỏ mặt lắp bắp, không tin vào điều mình vừa nghe.

"Ve? Nhưng sáng nay em thấy England đi ra từ phòng của America mà, quần áo cũng xộc xệch giống như khi em vừa ngủ dậy ở phòng anh nữa, nhưng phòng mỗi người chỉ có một giường thôi. Vậy chẳng phải là họ ngủ chung sao?" Italy nghiêng đầu, thôi mỉm cười nhưng mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền.

"Umm... Thôi bỏ đi." Germany thở dài. Anh thật sự chẳng muốn giải thích cho cậu người Ý vô tư này sự khác nhau giữa "ngủ chung" mà cậu thường làm với "ngủ chung" trong suy nghĩ của người khác chút nào. Dù vậy anh vẫn băn khoăn. England... và America ư?

"Thế thì thôi vậy, ve~ Ah! Em vừa tìm được một cửa hàng pasta rất ngon ở cuối con phố này, anh Germany đến đó với em đi." Nói rồi Italy kéo tay anh về phía cổng, miệng lẩm nhẩm "Pasta~" một cách vui vẻ, hầu như quên bẵng điều cậu vừa nói.

Germany cười nhẹ, bước theo cậu. Dù anh vẫn chưa biết cảm giác kì lạ trong lòng mỗi khi gặp quốc gia vô tư này là gì, nhưng nó khiến anh nghĩ rằng ở cùng cậu người Ý phiền phức đó cũng không đến nỗi tệ.

Ngoài kia, một làn gió xuân thoảng qua, lay động tán lá.

* * *

 **2\. Spain & Romano**

Nơi vùng cảng Florence nước Ý xinh đẹp, một thanh niên trẻ tuổi đang rảo bước. Mái tóc nâu sẫm đặc trưng, làn da rám nằng cùng nụ cười vui vẻ luôn nở trên môi khiến anh càng trở nên thân thiện. Đi đến đâu anh cũng không quên gửi lời chào đến người trên đường, từ bác hàng sách đến cô chủ tiệm bán hoa, và họ đều vui vẻ đáp lại. Đúng vậy, người dân nơi đây chẳng lạ gì với anh cả.

Dừng lại trước một ngôi nhà nhỏ có vườn nho mọng nước ngon lành nơi cửa vào, anh cất tiếng.

"Cốc cốc cốc. Boss đến thăm em này Roma~"

"CHẾT ĐI RỒI BIẾN KHỎI SÂN NHÀ TÔI!" là câu trả lời đầy giận dữ của ai đó trong nhà làm cả khu phố nhỏ giật mình.

À, họ cũng chẳng lạ gì với âm thanh này nữa.

"Nhưng anh có mang món churros yêu thích của em và cả cà chua này, em không muốn thử sao?" Nói rồi anh giơ túi giấy lớn mà anh đang cầm lên trước cửa,kiểu như nếu làm vậy thì người trong nhà sẽ thấy được.

"Chết tiệt. Cửa không khóa đấy tên khốn." lầm bầm một âm thanh chỉ vừa đủ để thanh niên ấy nghe được. Anh vui vẻ mở cửa.

Bước vào bếp, anh được chào đón bởi gương mặt cau có của chủ nhà. Một thanh niên trẻ chỉ khoảng đôi mươi, đó là những gì người ngoài sẽ nghĩ.

"Để nó lại rồi cút đi, Spain." cậu nhăn mặt, khoanh tay trước mặt.

"¡Hola! Hôm nay em nhìn dễ thương thật đó Roma~ Em ăn churros trước nhé?" Spain đáp lại, chẳng hề mảy may đến câu nói đầy sát khí của người kia.

"C-Chigi! Đem nó lên phòng cho tôi!" Cậu bỏ đi, trông có vẻ tức giận nhưng gương mặt đỏ bừng đến tận mang tai ấy thì lại nói khác. Anh mỉm cười.

Ló đầu vào phòng khách, anh nhìn quanh.

"Hmm... Italy hôm nay không siesta với em à Romano?"

"Đi chơi cùng tên đầu khoai tây rồi. Trước khi đi còn lảm nhảm cái gì đó về Mày sâu róm và tên hambuger đó nữa." ngồi trên sofa, cậu bực bội trả lời. Đúng là đừng bao giờ làm phiền một người Ý giận dữ vào giờ ngủ trưa của họ. Nhìn Romano cứ như kiểu *Angry! Extra* ấy.

"À! Anh cũng nghe chuyện đấy rồi này. Hình như Inglaterra và América đang hẹn hò thì phải?" Spain đến ngồi cạnh cậu.

"Hẹn hò? Tức cười! Cùng lắm chỉ là tình một đêm thôi. Tên England đó có sống thêm 1000 năm nữa cũng chẳng ai thèm ngó ngàng tới đâu." Romano cười mỉa.

"Sao vậy?" anh thắc mắc, dù câu trả lời cũng chẳng bất ngờ lắm.

"Thứ nhất, hắn là sinh vật tồn tại để phá hủy nền ẩm thực nhân loại. Thứ hai, tính cách của hắn như ông già ấy. Thứ ba, hơn một nửa thế giới từng nằm dưới chân hắn đấy. Thử hỏi còn quốc gia nào thích hắn chứ?"

"Em nói phải ha." Trước khi Romano kịp cười đắc chí, anh tiếp lời:

"Nhưng dù sao América đã mất vị giác sẵn rồi, còn nếu cậu ta thích Mày sâu róm thật thì mấy chuyện đó chắc không thành vấn đề đâu. Như anh với Roma này~" Spain vui vẻ nói, giang tay ôm anh chàng người Ý đang đỏ bừng mặt vào lòng.

"Ch-Chigi! Bỏ tay ra đi!" Romano ấp úng, cố đẩy Spain ra nhưng vô hiệu, đành mặc cho anh thích làm gì thì làm, miệng lẩm bẩm ngàn lời chửi rủa.

Đợi một lúc lâu, một thanh âm nho nhỏ bỗng cất lên.

"Tôi ghét anh."

"Anh cũng yêu em." thì thào một câu trả lời.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Vậy là xong chương đầu tiên \ :v / À, vâng. Nỗ lực cuối cùng để chứng minh bản thân có thể viết fic romance đã thất bại như thế đấy TvT tui chỉ viết được mấy short kiểu này thui. Các chương tiếp theo sẽ được up vào.. tháng 6 nếu tui đậu kì tuyển sinh *hi vọng* Muốn được đọc các chương đó sớm nhất có thể? Follow me!


	2. Chapter 2: Of Awesome, Vodka And Love

**3\. Prussia & Russia**

"Haizzz, West đi họp rồi, ở nhà chẳng có ai để phá đám cả, chán thật," Tự kỉ một mình trong tòa nhà rộng lớn, Prussia vĩ đại của chúng ta buông lời than vãn. Germany đi đã nửa ngày mà chưa về, chắc lại ăn trưa với Italy chứ gì. Vậy mà lại không mời anh, hừ. Phí cả một ngày đẹp trời.

Nếu đã vậy, hôm nay anh sẽ thân chinh dọn dẹp thư viện cho em trai mới được, khi em ấy về thấy thế chắc chắn sẽ nhận ra sự awesome của anh vĩ đại như thế nào, kesesese~ Prussia hào hứng bật dậy khỏi sofa, hướng về phía phòng đọc sách. Gilbird vỗ cánh bay theo chủ nhân.

"Kệ sách, sạch. Sàn nhà, sạch. Ngăn tủ, sạch. Geez, West lại mắc chứng sạch sẽ quá mức rồi, giờ mình biết làm gì đây," anh chán nản quơ đại tấm bản đồ thế giới, kiếm một chiếc bàn gần cửa sổ ngồi xuống duỗi chân, Gilbird 'an tọa' trên vai.

"Ha! Mấy cái tên này đặt chẳng awesome gì cả, xem ta sửa lại đây!" Nói rồi Prussia hứng chí cầm bút nghuệch ngoạc lên đảo quốc phía Tây cặp lông mày thật dày, Vùng đất trắng phía bắc châu Âu ba chữ thật to 'không tồn tại', Pháp cùng Tây Ban Nha được viết 'bạn thân' và…

"Nhưng tôi có tồn tại mà."

"Hmm?" Prussia theo phản xạ quay về hướng phát ra tiếng nói. Ngoài cửa sổ không ai khác chính là một Russia cao lớn đang ló đầu vào trong, trên tay còn cầm theo cái ống nước huyền thoại mà anh đã tặng hồi tự trị.*

"Gyaaaa! Không awesome, không awesome chút nào cả!" anh giật nảy mình, dù vậy vẫn không quên câu cửa miệng quen thuộc. Gilbird thoáng hoảng hốt, định bay đi nhưng khi nhận ra người ngoài cửa sổ thì điềm nhiên vỗ cánh đậu trên đầu Russia, chiếp chiếp một cách vui vẻ. Hừ, từ lúc nào mà tên nhóc đó lại đủ awesome để thân với Gilbird chứ!

"Tôi không cần awesome đâu! Anh đang làm gì vậy?" Russia cười, giọng nói trẻ con cất lên có thể khiến vài đất nước cách nửa vòng Trái Đất lạnh sống lưng. Nhưng đối với Prussia vĩ đại của chúng ta thì chẳng có gì là đáng sợ (vì anh quá awesome, tất nhiên). Kể cả khi quốc gia lạnh giá nói trên hồn nhiên leo vào (theo đường cửa sổ) ngồi bên cạnh anh trên chiếc ghế dài.

"Dĩ nhiên là sửa lại bản đồ rồi. Mà cậu làm gì ở đây thế? Giờ này cậu đang ở nhà uống vodka mới phải chứ." Prussia chẳng màng hỏi về thanh sắt Russia đang giữ trong tay, quà của anh awesome như thế đấy, kesesese~

"Hôm nay Belarus ghé chơi nên tôi phải lánh đi. Mà lúc sang nhà Italy-kun tôi nghe được tin này hay lắm, anh có muốn biết không?" Russia bảo, nụ cười tinh nghịch vẫn không rời gương mặt.

"Ohhh, cô em gái quyến rũ của cậu ấy hả? Thảo nào. Mà chuyện gì thế, nếu Italy và em trai tôi cuối cùng cũng hẹn hò thì tôi chẳng bất ngờ đâu, kesesese~"

"Không phải." Russia lắc đầu. "Amerika và Angliya cơ."

"America và England? Awesome! Học trò 'gần awesome' của tôi với England sẽ rất đẹp đôi đấy, dù Mày sâu róm chỉ awesome lúc uống rượu thôi. Quả không bõ công tôi chờ đợi, ha!"

"Umm! Nếu hai người đó là một cặp thì họ sẽ trở thành một với tôi cùng nhau, da?" Lời nói vô tư cất lên nhưng sau lưng Russia tựa như xuất hiện cả một bầu ám khí dày đặc.

"Ew…"

Prussia bất giác xích ra xa một chút. Sao trong não tên này toàn mấy chuyện đen tối vậy? Anh thầm nghĩ. Lúc trước về nhà hắn cũng bị hắn lải nhải câu này suốt, kể cả khi ăn, tắm và… ngủ. Giờ nhớ lại cảnh cậu ta chui ra từ dưới giường mỗi buổi tối (làm thế quái nào cậu ta vào được phòng anh vậy?), miệng lẩm nhẩm _anhhãytrởthànhmộtvớitôinhé~_ mà còn thấy rùng mình. Sau đó còn phải ngủ chung nữa chứ, dù điều ấy cũng không tệ lắm (tên đó chỉ như con gấu bông cỡ lớn biết ôm tự động thôi).

"Nhưng từ lúc nào vậy? Theo tôi biết thì America đã thích England từ hồi Cách mạng rồi cơ. Cái quan trọng là Mày sâu róm ấy."

"Từ hồi Cách mạng? Tôi nghĩ lúc đó Amerika ghét Angliya lắm mà?" Russia hỏi, tỏ vẻ bất ngờ. Cũng phải thôi, quốc gia nào mà chẳng chứng kiến qua cảnh America rời bỏ England dưới cơn mưa tầm tã ngày ấy, tiếp đến là thời kỳ cậu đóng cửa tiến về phương Đông, quay lưng lại với cả châu Âu tới một trăm năm sau**. Nhưng rõ ràng nhất, phải kể đến những 'đạo luật'*** America đặt ra làm nước Anh lụn bại sau Thế chiến 2, mất đi danh hiệu đế quốc mà anh hằng hãnh diện. Sau tất cả những điều đó, sao England có thể tha thứ cho cậu ta được. Nói đúng hơn, America lấy tư cách gì để được tha thứ?

"Không hẳn là vậy đâu." Prussia trả lời, cười nhẹ. Tâm trí anh bỗng chốc dạt về một đêm đầy sao cách đây hàng trăm năm trước, khi cái tên 'Hắc ưng phương Bắc' còn vang vọng khắp Âu châu, và khi mười ba thuộc địa phía bên kia bờ Đại Tây Dương còn khuất phục dưới chân đế quốc Anh vĩ đại.

* * *

 _New England, 1777._

"Này nhóc!" Trên cánh đồng vô danh vùng vịnh Massachusetts, Prussia cất tiếng gọi.

Gần đó, một thiếu niên vẻ ngoài tầm mười sáu, mang chiếc áo choàng xanh đậm – quân phục của mười ba thuộc địa thời bấy giờ – ngước đầu lên. Cậu đang nằm trên bãi cỏ non chưa ngưng sương, trông khá ưu tư, có lẽ vậy. Prussia bước đến ngồi bên cạnh cậu.

"Trời còn chưa sang xuân, đêm lạnh thế này ra đây làm gì?" Anh không kìm nổi tò mò.

"Hm? À, tôi chỉ suy nghĩ một chút thôi." đáp lại. Đôi mắt xanh tựa đại dương khép nửa, hướng lên bầu trời. Đêm nay trời đầy sao đến lạ, hàng triệu ánh sáng rực rỡ tạo nên dải Ngân hà vĩ đại vắt ngang màn đêm. Dưới cái cảnh tượng mê hồn đó, con người bỗng thấy mình nhỏ bé đến đáng thương. Hai người chìm vào im lặng.

Một lúc sau, Prussia cất tiếng, xóa tan sự tĩnh lặng đã dần trở nên ngột ngạt.

"Này British America****…"

"Đừng có gọi tôi bằng cái tên đó!" Cậu thiếu niên trẻ tuổi đột nhiên giận dữ, tự lúc nào đã đè anh xuống nền đất, giằng lấy cổ áo anh gằn giọng. Ánh mắt cậu như tối lại, răng nghiến chặt.

"Được rồi được rồi, _America._ " Anh nhẹ nhàng cầm đôi tay đang gì chặt cổ áo mình, gỡ dần ra. 'America' bỏ tay, đôi mắt xanh cũng dịu đi.

"Anh muốn nói gì vậy?" cậu hỏi.

"Lý do của tất cả chuyện này." Prussia điềm nhiên bảo. Sắc đỏ nơi ánh mắt anh chợt sẫm lại, lọn tóc bạc khẽ rung rinh trước gió.

"Của cuộc chiến này? Chẳng phải là vì nhân dân của tôi sao? Tôi đã từng nói với anh rồi mà?" America nhướn mày, vẻ khó hiểu hiện rõ trên gương mặt trẻ tuổi.

"Tôi là một chiến binh không có nghĩa tôi là đồ ngốc, America." Anh đảo mắt. "Có một lý do khác cho việc cậu chống lại Britannia, đúng không? Lý do nào đó _của cậu._ "

Cái tên cất lên như truyền một làn sóng đến thiếu niên đối diện, khiến cậu khẽ giật mình. "Tôi…" Cậu ngập ngừng, dường như chính cậu cũng nhận ra điều đấy nhưng lại không cách nào thổ lộ.

Bẵng đi một lúc, America cất tiếng, thanh âm nhẹ một cách dịu dàng nhưng lại thoáng chút sầu não.

"Tôi muốn được anh ấy thừa nhận. Không phải với tư cách là một người em trai hay một thuộc địa bé nhỏ cần được bảo vệ, mà là một quốc gia độc lập." Cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt Prussia, tiếng nói như vang vọng khoảng không gian tĩnh lặng, tựa hồ cả các vì sao đang thì thầm hòa theo thanh âm cất lên từ cậu. "Tôi muốn sánh vai, Không. Tôi muốn ở bên cạnh anh ấy trên một vị trí ngang hàng. Không phải là người được bảo vệ, mà là người bảo vệ. Bảo vệ hạnh phúc của anh ấy." America thở hắt.

"Vậy mà nhìn xem tôi đang làm gì đi. Gây chiến với người mà tôi yêu thương nhất. Thật thảm hại, đúng không?" Cậu cười đau khổ.

"Chỉ cần nhóc chắc chắn sẽ trao cho tên đó hạnh phúc gấp mười lần những gì đã trải qua là được." Prussia cắt ngang.

"Hmm?"

"Đồ ngốc." anh đảo mắt. "Cứ làm mọi thứ nhóc cần làm để giành độc lập, ja? Sau khi trở thành một cường quốc thì hãy quay lại với tên Britannia đó, nói vài câu lãng mạn kiểu như 'tôi yêu anh từ rất lâu rồi' bla bla sau đó happy ending. Đơnnn giản. Hay nhóc sợ không làm được?" anh cười mỉa.

"Tôi… sẽ làm được." cậu thoáng đỏ mặt, ngước nhìn bầu trời đêm rộng lớn. "TÔI SẼ LÀM ĐƯỢC!" cậu bỗng hét lên, như muốn minh chứng với hàng vạn ánh sáng rực rỡ nơi xa xăm.

"PHẢI THẾ CHỨ! NÓI LẠI LẦN NỮA XEM NÀO!" Prussia hòa theo, cười khanh khách.

"TÔI SẼ LÀM ĐƯỢC! TÔI SẼ KHIẾN ANH ẤY LÀ NGƯỜI HẠNH PHÚC NHẤT THẾ GIAN!" Cậu cười lớn, vẻ buồn bã biến đi đâu mất, chỉ còn hình ảnh cậu thiếu niên vô lo, đầy hy vọng về một tương lai không hề đơn độc. Hai quốc gia nằm lăn trên bãi cỏ, mặc cho bùn đất cứ cười vang theo tiếng dế rả rích, hét to bao lời mộng tưởng về viễn cảnh hạnh phúc mà mình hằng mong ước. Khoảnh khắc ấy, Prussia tin tưởng, không, biết rằng quốc gia non trẻ này sẽ tiến xa, rất xa trên con đường cậu đã chọn. Một con đường đầy thử thách, nhưng cũng không sao cả.

Bởi tương lai của cậu, là sánh bước cùng người cậu yêu thương.

* * *

"Prussia-kun?" Vang lên âm thanh kéo Prussia về thực tại.

"Hm? Gyaaaa gần quá rồi đấy!" quý ngài awesome giật mình khi nhận ra khoảng cách giữa anh và Russia ngắn hơn mức cần thiết, chính xác chỉ khoảng vài cm, mũi gần như chạm vào nhau.

"Xin lỗi, da. Tôi chỉ thấy anh có vẻ lơ đãng thôi." Cũng đâu trách gì được đất nước có bộ nhật ký vĩ đại như thế, nhỉ? Quốc gia lạnh giá lùi lại một chút, mỉm cười. "Nghe anh nói vậy tức là Amerika lúc đó không ghét Angliya lắm sao?" Russia nói, hơi thất vọng (?!)

"Thích là đằng khác. Nhưng từ đấy đến giờ cậu ta chẳng giỏi nắm lấy cơ hội gì cả, để tận mấy trăm năm thế này. Đó là lý do America chỉ gần awesome bằng tôi thôi, kesesese~"

"Da. Mà anh-CHE CHO TÔI ĐI PRUSSIA-KUN!" Lời nói của Russia chợt chuyển thành tiếng khóc trong sợ hãi khi mắt anh lướt qua thứ gì đó ngoài cửa sổ. Anh đột ngột ôm chầm lấy Prussia, kéo quý ngài awesome xuống dưới bàn run rẩy.

"Ouch!" Prussia bất ngờ bị kéo xuống, đầu va vào cạnh bàn khá mạnh. Gilbird giật mình bay đi đâu mất. Hoàn hồn nhìn lại tên nhóc mắt nhắm nghiền, run lẩy bẩy ôm chặt lấy anh, Prussia có chút cảm giác quen thuộc.

"Chuyện gì th-Mph!" Russia đưa tay bịt miệng anh lại, tay kia ra dấu giữ im lặng. Prussia thử lắng nghe xung quanh.

"Anh trốn ở đâu vậy, anh trai? Ra đây với em nào, chúng ta sẽ kết hôn, kết hôn. Sớm thôi~" Xa xa truyền đến tiếng nói rợn người của Belarus khiến Prussia sởn tóc gáy. Thảo nào anh lại thấy quen thuộc thế. Ngày trước khi anh còn ở nhà Russia tối nào cậu ta cũng trốn sang phòng anh vì vụ này đây, dù anh cũng sợ Belarus đâu kém gì cậu ta (shh).

Đợi một lúc, âm thanh khuất dần, Prussia nới lỏng vòng tay (rất ấm và dễ chịu) đang ôm chặt lấy mình, ngoi đầu lên nhìn ngóng rồi ra hiệu cho quốc gia hùng mạnh phương Bắc đang sợ hãi dưới bàn. Mặt tốt hiếm hoi của việc có thể bị ám sát bởi Belarus có lẽ là 'diễm phúc' trở thành người duy nhất nhìn thấy bộ dạng đáng thương này của cậu ta.

Russia chui lên, thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi không thấy bóng dáng của quốc gia Đông Âu đáng sợ. "Cảm ơn anh, da."

"Không có gì đâu, tôi quá awesome mà, kesesese~ Lúc nãy cậu định nói gì thế?" Prussia hỏi.

"Ah! Anh có muốn ra ngoài với tôi không? Hôm nay trời khá đẹp mà, lâu rồi chúng ta chưa gặp nhau nữa. Tôi còn biết một quán bar khá tuyệt cách đây không xa đâu, tôi sẽ đãi."

"Bia miễn phí? Awesome!" mắt Prussia như sáng lên. "Nhưng chỉ đi hai người thôi thì chán lắm…" anh đắn đo.

"Không sao đâu, tôi sẽ mời Italy và những người khác đến nữa. Anh cùng tôi tới đó trước đi, chúng ta là bạn bè mà, da?" Russia vội vã tiếp lời.

"Ý hay đấy! Đi nào, kesesese~" Prussia vui vẻ nhảy khỏi ghế, hướng về phía cửa. Gilbird hứng khởi đậu trên vai chủ nhân. Ngày nào đó anh sẽ phải suy nghĩ lại về vụ 'bạn bè' này.

Russia khẽ 'cười', bước theo quý ngài Prussia đang ngân nga về số bia mà anh sẽ uống. Khác với Amerika, anh là người biết nắm lấy cơ hội, da?

Và thực sự thì cho đến khi Russia phải vác một Prussia say khướt về nhà lúc tối muộn, chẳng thấy quốc gia nào khác xuất hiện cả.

Vì ngay từ đầu, làm gì có ai khác được mời đến, da?

* * *

 **Chú thích:**

*: Cộng hòa Dân chủ Đức (một thân phận khác của Prussia nhà ta sau WW2) thành lập từ năm 1949 dưới sự quản lý của Xô-viết. Tuy nhiên, đến năm 1955, Đông Đức mới tuyên bố đầy đủ quyền tự trị như một thể chế nhà nước. Ý nói đây là quà cảm ơn của Prussia cho Russia :v

**: Sau Cách mạng Mỹ, Hoa Kỳ thực hiện việc mở rộng lãnh thổ về phía Đông, còn gọi với khái niệm 'vận mệnh hiển nhiên'.

Năm 1823, Hoa Kỳ ra một chính sách còn gọi là học thuyết Monroe, kéo dài hơn 100 năm. Theo đó những nỗ lực của các nước châu Âu để can thiệp vào châu Mỹ bị xem là hành động xâm lược, đòi hỏi sự can thiệp của Hoa Kỳ. Nhưng Hoa Kỳ sẽ không can thiệp vào những thuộc địa hiện thời của các nước châu Âu cũng sẽ không xía vào nội bộ các nước Âu. Nói chung là bảo đảm là sẽ không có cường quốc châu Âu nào can thiệp vào các vấn đề châu Mỹ.

***: Đạo luật Lend-Lease được áp dụng bởi Mỹ trong WW2, khi Anh không còn khả năng chi trả lương thực, vũ khí mua từ Mỹ. Theo đó Mỹ sẽ cho phe Đồng Minh toàn quyền 'mượn' các nhu yếu phẩm để đánh nhau với phe Trục, đổi lại rất nhiều quyền lợi kinh tế. Đạo luật này giúp Đồng Minh thắng dễ dàng hơn nhưng lại gây ra sự khủng hoảng và lệ thuộc kinh tế vào Mỹ sau WW2.

****: British America là tên gọi của 13 thuộc địa do Anh kiểm soát ở châu Mỹ, phân biệt với các vùng thuộc địa khác của Tây Ban Nha, Pháp, … tại đây.

 **Author's Note** : Xong chapter 2 rồi đấy *khóc* Đáng ra phải post từ mùng 1, nhưng khi nhận ra khả năng gõ với tốc độ bàn thờ của tui thì…

Nhờ cmt của các bạn mà tui đã cắn răng viết thêm chapter này, nhưng từ đây đến tháng 6 sẽ không có chap mới đâu, tui còn 3 kì thi quan trọng nữa TvT Nếu cảm thấy chap này không đủ fluff cứ cmt (tui cũng thấy vậy mà :v), tui sẽ chỉnh sửa hoặc viết lại.

Còn nữa, vì BadTouchTrio123 (Wattpad) là người cmt đầu tiên của tui nên tui sẽ tặng cho bạn 1 fic theo yêu cầu, USUK càng tốt, cp khác thì tui sẽ cố, trả vào tháng 6. Nếu bạn không muốn thì thôi vậy. Giờ mục tiêu tiếp theo là đạt 50 views, sau đó là 5 followers!


	3. Chapter 3: In Secret, We Love

**5\. Japan & Greece**

 _I was busy thinkin' 'bout boys…_

"Mmm…" Cuộn tròn trong chiếc chăn bông ấm áp, chủ nhân chiếc điện thoại đang đổ chuông thực sự chẳng muốn rời hơi ấm đang phủ lấy mình chút nào. Bóng tối bao trùm căn phòng nhỏ càng thuyết phục cậu rằng bây giờ còn quá sớm để làm bất kỳ điều gì.

Ngoại trừ việc ngủ thêm một chút nữa vào buổi sáng chủ nhật hoàn hảo này.

 _Always busy thinkin' 'bout boys…_

"Nng…" Đành vậy. Bàn tay xấu số đang áp sát nguồn nhiệt bên cạnh phải vươn ra khỏi vị trí dễ chịu của cậu dường như sắp đóng băng mất. Nhanh chóng lôi chiếc điện thoại vào trong chăn, cậu mơ màng bắt máy, chẳng buồn xem qua người gọi.

"Japan?"

"Huh?" Trong giây lát, cậu như bừng tỉnh. "Chuyện gì vậy, Hungary-san?" Giọng cậu vẫn còn trầm hơn cậu nghĩ.

"Ah, tôi xin lỗi, giờ mới chỉ khoảng năm giờ sáng ở chỗ cậu thôi, nhỉ?' Người bên kia đầu dây bẽn lẽn. "Nhưng việc này thật sự khẩn cấp đấy!"

"Không sao đâu, Hungary-san. Chuyện cô sắp nói có vẻ rất quan trọng mà." Japan không khỏi nở nụ cười. Người bạn lâu năm của đảo quốc phương Đông vẫn còn nhớ những chi tiết như múi giờ cách biệt giữa họ, không như vài quốc gia vô tư khác, hay một _ai đó_ khi liên quan đến giấc ngủ và giờ lên giường.

"Đúng đúng", người phụ nữ gật gù. "Cậu tốt nhất nên ghi lại ngày hôm nay đi, vì tôi đã có nhân chứng xác nhận nhiệm vụ #2 của chúng ta đã thành công rồi!" Hungary hăng hái tiếp lời, âm lượng lớn đến mức suýt đánh thức thân hình đang say ngủ nằm bên cạnh chiếc điện thoại cách đó gần nửa vòng Trái Đất.

"#2, tức là Amerika-san và Igirisu-san? Cô chắc chứ?" Người thanh niên không thể tin vào tai mình nữa. Quốc gia Tây phương quả là có lý do khi hấp tấp gọi cho cậu sớm thế này.

"Chắc chắn. Roddy vừa nói cho tôi trong buổi trà chiều hôm nay. Bé Italy đã thấy hai người đó cùng bước ra từ phòng khách sạn của Amerika vào buổi hội nghị tuần trước. Chúng ta tiên đoán quả không sai mà ~" Cô líu lo. "Hai tên ngốc kia giờ lại đứng đầu danh sách thành công rồi cơ ~"

Japan thoáng đỏ mặt khi nghe cách gọi của Hungary khi nhắc đến Austria. Vậy ra tin đồn họ biết 'tên' của nhau là thật. Lại còn cả tin nóng hổi cậu vừa nghe được cảu hai quốc gia Anh ngữ kia nữa, thực quá nhiều chuyện bất ngờ xảy ra trong một buổi sáng.

"Vậy xin nhờ cô gửi lời chúc mừng đến họ và lần tới gặp nhau nhé." Cậu nhoẻn cười. Trước khi Japan kịp viện ra một cái cớ hoàn hảo để quay lại giấc ngủ êm ái, cả hai đầu dây bỗng giật mình bởi một âm thanh không-quen-thuộc đang làu bàu.

"Nng…em nằm lại với anh thêm một chút nữa đi…Laponia…"

"…"

Nếu lúc nãy cậu chỉ 'thoáng' đỏ mặt thì bây giờ sắc hồng trên gương mặt thiếu niên có thể đem sánh với trái cà chua mất. "H…Hungary-san! Chuyện không phải như cô nghĩ đâu! A…anh ấy chỉ đến chơi thôi!" Japan lắp bắp 'giải thích', quên bẵng rằng người ở đầu dây bên kia nào đã hỏi gì đâu.

"Hohoho~" Hungary _cười nhẹ_. "Xem ra Amerika và Anglia không phải là cặp đôi duy nhất được gạch tên khỏi danh sách chờ thôi nhỉ, _#3_? Hmm, đúng là bây giờ có hơi sớm thật, tôi sẽ ngưng làm phiền quãng thời gian riêng tư của hai người vậy. Gửi lời chào đến bạn trai cậu giúp tôi nhé, _Japan~"_ Giọng cười khúc khích của quốc gia Âu châu, cậu vẫn còn nghe được kể cả sau khi tiếng cúp máy đã lắng xuống.

"Ugh…" Nằm vật ra giữa tấm futon đầy mệt mỏi, người thanh niên thở dài ngao ngán. Thể nào buổi hội nghị tiếp theo cậu cũng sẽ bị Hungary-san đón đầu cho mà xem. Quay sang gương mặt ngái ngủ chực chờ áp sát mình bên cạnh, cậu nhăn mặt, chỉ đủ để người kia biết cậu đang bực bội.

"Nhờ anh mà từ nay chúng ta sẽ không còn cơ hội thoát được ánh nhìn của Hungary-san đâu." Quốc gia phương Đông phàn nàn mà chẳng chút khó chịu, dẫu sao chuyện đó cũng chỉ là vấn đề thời gian. Cuộc trò chuyện dường như khiến cậu tỉnh hẳn, Japan quyết định giờ cũng là lúc nên thức dậy. Cậu loay hoay dựng mình, không mảy may để ý đến ánh mắt bất mãn luôn hướng về cậu kể từ giữa cuộc đàm thoại say sưa trước đó.

Hay cả cánh tay đột ngột vươn ra kéo người trai trẻ xuống khi cậu sắp đứng lên.

"Herak- mmph!"

Japan đôi khi nghĩ rằng mình thỉnh thoảng có làm việc hơi quá sức.

Đến nỗi cơn mệt mỏi khiến cậu chẳng còn sức đẩy ra sau nụ hôn bất ngờ của một người thanh niên Hi Lạp nhất định nào đấy.

Đến nỗi cậu quên mất đống công văn chất chồng ở đâu đó, hạnh phúc cuộn mình cùng anh trong chiếc chăn bông ấm áp, vào một ngày chủ nhật đẹp trời mà ngủ ngon đến tận chiều tà.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sau nửa năm ăn hại, tui đã trở lại viết tiếp cái fic này :v dù đăng trên ff có trễ hơn vài ngày nhưng đây là kỷ niệm 1 năm viết fic của tui (4/10/2016). Cho đến giờ dù trên ff chỉ có 1, 2 người xem fic nhưng trang này vẫn là nơi đầu tiên tui đăng, nên cám ơn vài nhân người Việt hiếm hoi chịu đọc đống shit này lắm :v

Chap này gồm 2 phần AusHun và GiriPan, phần AusHun sẽ được bổ sung trong tương lai (cỡ tháng 11?)


End file.
